Sustaining NCMHD's mission to improve minority health and reduce disparities, this initiative represents a 5- year life-cycle of empirical research leading to program implementation, which will advance knowledge and increase the prevalence patient-centered providers caring for minority patients. SPECIFIC AIM 1 will test the fractorial and construct validity of patient-centeredness (PC) as a latent trait of healthcare providers.